The Akatsuki's only weakness
by Myki-Deidara
Summary: ;; About the akatsuki's visitor.. And her child, About what the must over come to keep them safe


**;; Sadly.. I will never own and never have owned Naruto.. :/**

**I don't own anything from this story, except my made up people such as; Myki, Ai, Senshi and last two Lily and Shadow..**

**Shadow: *gurgles***

**Me: Yeaahp he's a baby!**

**Chapter 1: All except him..**

No one really got that she didn't want this burden on her shoulders, but she got it anyway.. After all she was only a young girl only 15. *shadow gurgles, then spits up some food* "SHADOW! Stop.. God, they'll hear you" Lily looked down and told the baby, the baby was looking up at his mother "C'mon.. I guess were moving again". After a few hours Lily rested "they've stopped, you'll be safe from now on Shadow" lily told her son, who was sleeping on her shoulder "I promise.. He'll never find you.. Ever" Lily added as she kept on running. Night was closing in on them, rain spitting down on her "I need to stop, Shadow needs to rest.." Lily said to herself as she found a nice tree to sit under but she soon hid, because she saw some shapes in the woods "Who are you?" a man asked "I'm no one important.. I'm Lily.. This little man is my son Shadow.." Lily said as she felt a kunai to her throat "you need shelter?" the man asked as he loosened his grip on the Kunai "yes.. Sir we do" Lily said as she turned to see a man with black hair, Itachi.

"Thank you sir Uchiha" Lily thanked Itachi then bowed her head "no problem.. It's our pleasure" Itachi said as he looked at Kisame, who was playing with Shadow. Lily put Shadow to bed, then went to sleep also, she knew she'd have to get up and sneak out in the morning. She was woken up from a large object being slammed into her chest, Lily grunted from pain then saw Itachi on her "Sorry.. Its going to be okay Lily" Itachi said as he got up and attacked two people Kisame was protecting Shadow. Lily blinked then finally got the picture "you're the Akatsuki.." she said stupidly "Sh*t.. Now we have to take you two" Kisame said as he walked close to Lily then knocked her out.

Lily slowly wakes up from what had seemed to be days of sleep "SHADOW! WERE IS HE!" Lily yelled and got up she ran outside the room she was in and ran down the hall "Itachi! Kisame..! WERE IS HE" Lily yelled, but then saw Shadow laughing, then sighed. It took her a few minutes to look down at her clothes "sh*t.." Lily muttered as she covered up her pink underwear, Kisame was laughing "looks who's awake.. Oh yeah, your our new cook!" Kisame smiled the n handed Lily her clothes. She was sitting down, playing with Shadow when a few more men walked in "Sh*t.. She's hot" Hidan said loudly as if he didn't care if she heard "why'd Itachi get to undress her, un?" Deidara asked, lily blushed because she forgot to ask who took her clothes off. "Kisame.. I'm sorry but I cant stay here" Lily tells Kisame as she picks up Shadow "well to bad!" Kisame said then quickly finished his sentence before a purple haired girl walked in with a smile on her face "wow.. This is Lily-Chan! She's so cute!" the girl said then hugged Lily "Myki.. Don't scare her" Itachi said then ordered her to let Lily go "sorry.. Lily-Chan" Myki apologized.

"Lily-Chan! Shadow is so cute!" Myki said then she kissed Shadow's forehead *shadow smiled* "Nawh, I'm going to have fun with you to living here!" Myki tells Lily then she stares at Deidara, Deidara was doing his hair. Lily walks to the kitchen to see if anyone wanted anything "Lily.. Would you make me a bowl of salad?" Kakuzu asked "of course" Lily said trying to sound polite "don't go crazy with the dressing, it cost's way to much" Kakuzu Lily nods then smiles. After Kakuzu had finished his meal Lily washed up the dishes of course not using much soap, because Kakuzu was right behind he watching how much she was using. Once that was all done Lily went to see Shadow, who was with Myki "BA! BA!" Shadow yelled Lily's eyes went like this 0.0 "Hidan.. Why is Shadow using you as a sheep" Lily asked "BECAUSE I ASKED HIM TO! F*CK.. HE JUMPED ON ME!" Hidan yelled Lily took Shadow off of Hidan's back "GRRR! I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL HIM!" Hidan yelled Myki walked in "EXCUSE ME! You will not hurt Shadow-Kun!" Myki yelled then kicked Hidan were the sun don't shine.

**;; Sorry if its not very good, But I hope it is..**

**Deidara; It's not good at all.. **

**Myki; Be nice Deidara.. You could find yourself dead if your mean!**

**Me; NO! I WOULDN'T KILL HIM! *blushes* He's to cool**

**Deidara; Ha- Ha .. Cow.. I mean sweetie**

**Me; Enough of my babbling.. Anyways if you like my story you'd review, and if you review I'll give you a hug!**

**Deidara; Stripper..**

**Me: We like to be called pleasure givers.. But guess what I don't do that**

**Deidara; .. Shizzle sticks, your mean .. **

**Me; you think so now.. But you just wait *evil grin* Review..**


End file.
